(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast mounting mechanism for a telescoping slide, and more particularly to one that allows a drawer or the like to be fast mounted and secured in place and easily released from secured position.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In addition to using screws or similar locking members to respectively fasten two inner rails of both left and right slides to both sides of a wooden drawer or the like, or pins are provided to be incorporated with insertion holes and insertion plates of the telescoping slides in case of metal drawer or the like for mounting telescoping slides to the drawer or the like, there are more convenient means available from the prior art commonly observed in the cabinet products for computer servers and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,369, 5,632,542, 6,123,314, 6,209,979 B1, 6,588,866 B2, and 6,601,933 B1, as well as U.S. patent application Nos. US 2001/0040203 A1, US 2003/0141791 A1, US 2004/0108797 A1, US 2005/0088069 A1, and Taiwan Patent Publication No. 538716 [i.e., US 2004/0108797 A1].
In all those prior arts cited above, it becomes very troublesome to remove the drawer or the like from the slides since it takes a user to use a hand tool or his fingers to turn an elastic tongue or a dancer adapted to hold against protruding bolts respectively provided on both sides of the drawer or the like without leaving the bolts until those bolts are removed. When the slides have been already mounted to a cabinet, the user must have one hand turning the elastic tongue or the dancer and the other hand removing the bolts from the drawer or the like. Furthermore, the operation of human resources is compromised if the drawer or the like is a heavy server of computer. In such case, it usually takes two persons to get the job done.